Blood Line
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Same Father but different Mothers, the 5 Evans children are all living under the same roof. When the Glee Club find out about Sam's other siblings, how will they react? Will they be able to handle each of the children's stories about their past? None of them have had an easy life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Stevie! Stacey! Samuel! Lyle! Gaylene! Rise and shine, kids! Let's go!", hollered up Mr. Evans from the bottom of the stairs, letting his voice travel back through the hallway. Sam opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them with his fist, before he moved even further into Lyle's hold on him. The oldest Evans boy had his arm around his little brother's waist, to keep him warm at night in the bed that they shared. "Ly', come on, we gotta wake up.", said Sam as he shook out his blonde hair and sat up, taking his older brother's arm off of him. "Five more minutes, Mom.", mumbled Lyle in his sleep. "Get up you big lug.", said the blonde as he gave his older brother a shove, watching as he opened his eyes a bit. "I'm awake, I'm awake.", said the oldest Evans boy as he sat up beside his little brother. Sam smiled over at him and leaned on his shoulder, only to have Lyle stand up and get off of the bed, making the blonde fall into the blanket.

"You suck.", mumbled Sam into the blanket before he got up off of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans with holes in the knees. "I love you, too, Sam.", said Lyle sarcastically as he walked to the bathroom, only to walk into the shut door. "You're supposed to knock and I'm not finished yet.", said Gaylene from behind the door, before she pulled her brown hair into a ponytail. "Hurry up. You're such a girl.", replied Lyle as he walked back into the bedroom. "I am a girl!", called back Gaylene with an eye roll. Sam pulled on a black t-shirt soon followed by his boots and jeans jacket, as Lyle pulled on a pair of jeans with chains on the side followed by a black t-shirt and his sneakers, before he put on his leather jacket. "Come on, Gaylene! Hurry up!", said Lyle desperately as he walked to the bathroom door again, having his little brother walk past him and knock on the door. "Can I come in, Gaylene? Please?", asked the blonde as he knocked on the door again.

"Sure, Sammy.", said Gaylene as she opened the door and let her little brother come in. "And that's how it's done.", said Sam as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door with a grin. "You suck.", groaned Lyle as he gave up and walked downstairs to join Stevie and Stacey in the bathroom that they shared. "Thanks, Gaylene.", said the blonde as he ran his fingers through his hair to fix it. "No problem, baby brother. Hold still, doing that is not helping your hair at all.", said Gaylene as she picked up a comb and brushed his hair into a style that he liked. "You're doing no better, sis. You look better with your hair down with the ends flipped up.", stated Sam as he handed his older sister the curling iron. "Go and eat your breakfast but make sure to save me some bacon.", ordered the oldest Evans with a smile as she playfully shoved her little brother out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. "Don't I always save you at least 4 pieces?", asked the blonde as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Always!", called back Gaylene as she curled the ends of her hair up in a small flip. "Come on, Sam. You better eat before we leave, you know we have to drop off Gaylene and Lyle at their school before we drop you off and then the twins.", said Mrs. Evans as she placed a plate full of scrambled eggs on the table, soon followed by a plate of bacon and toast. "We eat now, Mommy?", asked Stacey as she climbed up into her chair, soon followed by Stevie climbing up into his own chair. "Yes, sweetheart. We can eat now. Gaylene, come on! You need to eat!", called out Mrs. Evans as she pushed her youngest childrens' chairs in to the table. "I'm coming! Sam, you got my bacon?", asked Gaylene as she walked down the stairs, putting on her sandals as she walked. "You got my chapstick that you borrowed?", asked Sam as he placed 4 pieces of bacon on a napkin and held it out to her. "Thank you.", said the oldest Evans as she handed him his mint chapstick and took the napkin with a smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans watched as their 5 children ate their breakfast as if they hadn't eaten for weeks, the only sound being heard was the clanks of silverware against the plates. "Slow down, you guys are going to make yourselves sick.", said Mrs. Evans with a smile and a small laugh. "We's hungry, Mommy.", said Stevie with a mouthful of toast. "Then lets eat our food and not wear it, okay?", asked Mrs. Evans as she wiped jelly off of the little boy's cheeks. Lyle and Sam finished their share and placed their plates and silverware in the sink and rinsed them off, doing the same to Gaylene's when she handed them to the blonde. "Gaylene, help Stevie and Stacey wash up. Sam, rinse off their dishes, please. Lyle, help Dad get the truck started up, you might have to jump start it.", ordered Mrs. Evans as she picked up the empty serving plates. A chorus of "Yes, ma'am" was heard from the oldests of the five children as they did what they were told.

"Come on, kids! They truck is ready to go!", called in Mr. Evans from outside where he brought the hood of the truck back down again, latching it into place. Gaylene walked back downstairs with Stevie and Stacey following them as Sam finished rinsing off the breakfast dishes. "Go on, your Dad will drop you all off.", said Mrs. Evans as she herded them all out the front door with their backpacks in their hands. All 5 children loaded themselves into the truck as Mr. Evans slid behind the wheel and put it into gear, before he drove out onto the road headed in the direction of Gaylene and Lyle's school. Gaylene and Lyle went to John Adams High School, as Sam went to William McKinley High School, as Stevie and Stacey went to William McKinley Elementary School. "Let's get this over with.", said Sam from his position in the bed of the truck with Lyle at his side. The blonde reached over and hit the side of the truck with his hand twice and Mr. Evans picked up the speed of the truck and moved into the main lane.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Thank you for the reviews.

"Alright, Sam. You're out first today, bud. I'll be dropping off the little ones before I drop off Gaylene and Lyle.", explained Mr. Evans as he pulled the truck into the parking lot of McKinley High School. Sam grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, saying his goodbyes to his siblings before he jumped out of the bed of the truck, landing softly on his feet. "Go ahead, Dad. I'm out.", said the blonde as he tapped the side of the truck again, seeing his Dad smiling in the side mirror at him before he pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the Elementary School. _Please don't let the truck break down again. We can't afford another one. We can't afford a lot of things. _The blonde walked across the crowded parking lot and up the stairs, he walked through the front doors and felt an arm wrap around his waist. "Hey, Trouty.", said Santana as she walked with him down the hallway towards their lockers, which were side by side.

"Hey, 'Tana. How was your weekend?", asked Sam as he walked her to her locker, holding her backpack for her while she spun the combination of her locker. "My weekend was just fine, I spent it with Brittany. She wanted some help while trying to get Lord Tubbington to stop smoking.", explained Santana with a smile as she opened her locker and took out her books, allowing the blonde to put her backpack into the locker, closing it softly. "Lord Tubbington is still smoking?", asked Sam with a smile as he opened his locker and took out his folder for Mrs. Brown's class for gifted students. "You know it. How are the siblings today?", asked the Latina girl as she closed his locker, after he put in his backpack. She was the only person who knew that he had so many siblings with many different Mothers all living under the same roof. "It was hectic this morning. The truck wouldn't start so we had to rush around and get it jump started.", explained Sam as they linked arms again and walked down the hallway.

"How much would it cost to get it fully repaired?", asked Santana as she looked up at the taller teen on her arm. "We can barely afford to feed everybody, let alone get the truck fully repaired.", explained the blonde as he walked her to her first class. "If you ever need any help, you let me know. Got it?", asked the smaller girl as she poked him on the nose with her finger. "Got it.", replied the blonde as he swatted her finger away, watching her walk into the classroom giggling. Sam smiled and shook his head before he walked to Mrs. Brown's classroom at the end of the hall, taking his regular seat beside Charlotte. "Good morning, Sam. How are you?", asked Mrs. Brown as she pulled up a chair across from him, her glasses getting close to sliding off her nose. "Good morning, Mrs. Brown. I'm fine, this morning. A little tired, but I'm fine. How are you?", asked Sam politely as he looked over at the older woman, who was trying to fix her gray hair that was being blown around by the fan.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. That fan is doing a disaster to my hair, though. I think we might just open the windows instead.", explained Mrs. Brown as she pushed her glasses back up her nose before she smoothed out her short hair again. "We'll help open them up.", said Charlotte as she rose from her seat beside him, her curly brown hair swinging on her shoulders. Sam and Charlotte and the others went around the classroom as they all opened up the windows to let in some fresh air while they all talked about their weekends and what they had done with their time. "Alright. If we can get through the remainder of this lesson and start the next, we'll watch a movie for the remainder of the period.", explained Mrs. Brown as she began to pass out the papers for the remainder of the lesson that they were working on.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Sam was sitting in the bleachers of his Gym class, with a few other students, since he forgot his clothes in the truck, when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Gaylene's name popped on the screen with a text message icon below it. The blonde made sure his Gym Teacher wasn't looking before he took his phone out and opened the message, hoping that he wouldn't get caught this time.

_**Lyle got suspended today! He can't come back until Wednesday! - G **_

**Why?! What did he do?! - S **

_**He got into a fight in the middle of the hallway. Knocked out a few of the guy's teeth, gave him a black eye, and a broken nose. All he has is a black eye. - G **_

**Damn. He sure does know how to fight. Why'd he do it? - S **

_**Some asshole was going off about how we're all 'bastard children' since we all have different Mothers. Lyle right hooked him in a split second. -G **_

**I would have done the same thing, too. I sure as hell hope that guy learned his lesson, and won't mess with an Evans again. -S **

_**Oh, he learned it. He's still in the Nurses Office, bleeding all over the floor, too. -G **_

**Damn straight. It serves him right. Let Lyle know I'm in his corner for this. -S **

_**He's reading over my shoulder. We're both sitting in the Office waiting for Mom to get here. -G **_

**Good luck. Wait. Why are you in the Office? -S **

_**I may have got in a few good kicks of my own. -G **_

**Gaylene! - S **

_**He deserved it! -G **_


End file.
